Season 1 Episode 1 - Pilot
Hi everyone, by now you’ve all probably figured out that I’m dead. Please feel free to pause this vid if anyone is learning about this for the first time and needs time to sob uncontrollably. Again, I am definitely dead. *wink For those of you who knew me by a different name, I am indeed the man known as Sev Smith. Jennifer, I’m sure you’re angry right now, but I just want to assure you that if I wasn’t a spy that had to lie to you for that year on Londonium, I would have stayed with you. But alas, my name is not Sette Fabro, and I had to leave along with that name. Anyway, as many of you know, I left the alliance intelligence division when I found evidence that powerful people in the Verse were profiting off of both sides of the slave trade, selling them into slavery and helping them escape just to sell them back in again. If everything went according to plan, the infodump that happened after I died should have taken care of most of the worst. I’m sorry if any innocents were caught in the crossfire. I truly am. But my work isn’t done, and that’s where you, my old acquaintances, come in. I’ve set up a bit of a scavenger hunt for you to complete. At the end, if everything goes according to plan, you’ll find the information you’ll need to take down one of the most heinous conspiracies ever conceived. Unfortunately, I wasn’t able to gather every single piece that I needed. It will be up to you to find those pieces and put together the puzzle that I couldn’t finish. ' ' There are three envelopes on the table addressed to Sersha, Jennifer, and ' ' Sersha: ' ' Those nights of staking out some of the most notorious criminals in the verse were some of the most rewarding operations I’ve ever done. But there was that one guy we were never able to put away. Find him and put him him jail to find the information you need. Enclosed is a new peice of evidence to help you get started. ' ' Jennifer: ' ' I’m sorry, but I used to read your diary. I’m a spy, but really, I did care about you. Of my many regrets about tricking you was that I was never able to put your boss in prison where he belonged. Go to the place where you were hoping I would propose to you. You’ll find the information you need to put the pieces together and put him behind bars. In the process, you’ll find the clues you need to move on to the next step. ' ' ' ' Mom, thanks for everything. I tried to pay you back once, although I’m pretty sure you didn’t realize it was me that sent that package. There was a return address on the package. Find that place, and follow the clue I left there. ' ' Once all the clues are read, Lt. Sand enters with two enforcers in combat gear. She pulls guns on everyone and tells Sersha to start cuffing them. ' ' Sersha respods with the “I thought we were going to help them follow the clues so we could find out what he actually knew?” Sand: Screw that, it’s nothing but a wild goose chase that Seven put together because he was an egotistical asshole who thought he knew more than everyone else. Allowing this to move forward would be a dereliction of duty.